<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>吞冰 by SalomeQubid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012716">吞冰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid'>SalomeQubid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>不在人间那在哪儿？ [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 不在人间 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Fiction, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>不在人间那在哪儿？ [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923496</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>吞冰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>一开始他不知道人还能说谎，后来他不知道人还可能不说谎。</p><p>解凡心和诗篇是朋友。或者说，曾经是朋友，在他作为个体存在而诗篇还没死的时候，他们是朋友。诗篇这个人有很多的朋友，有的把她当珍奇动物看，也因此总有人想把她切片吃掉。诗篇说：我平平无奇。<br/>解凡心笑：你居功自傲。<br/>诗篇就心虚，也笑。<br/>你可以说诗篇的笑有时候是和解凡心学的。解凡心的笑不分时候，春风化雨，温柔得像杨柳。但解凡心的笑也满不在乎，他是这么的不合时宜。他就是“时宜”。<br/>解凡心请诗篇吃饭。这是很早的事情。诗篇知道解凡心是个阔佬，于是怯怯地点贵的。诗篇觉得她和解凡心不熟，所以诗篇很不好意思，她应激起来是这样的。<br/>解凡心说：我只能给你讲故事。<br/>为什么？<br/>诗篇吃起来一点都没不好意思。诗篇的口水能滴到什刹海里。<br/>因为如果你哭了而我笑了，你并不觉得不合适。<br/>诗篇点头：你都请我吃饭了。<br/>不是因为这。<br/>不是因为这。诗篇也说。你讲吧。诗篇放下勺子捏起了笔。<br/>你写在哪儿？<br/>诗篇瞪着大眼睛惊奇地看着他：我是诗篇，你说我写在哪儿。诗篇扯了一段空气过来，字迹在里面闪闪发光，写完就破碎，钻进每个人脑子里去，但又不产生任何影响。<br/>我写在这儿。诗篇总是很不服气的眼睛现在亮亮的。我写在这儿。</p><p>解凡心不是什么正经和尚——你看啊，他甚至有头发。他的头发已经到脖子了，看上去很柔顺，扎成一个很有意思的揪。解凡心不是什么正经和尚，但他穿着袈裟在前门最热闹的街上嗑长头，一路拜过去，方向冲着：德云社。<br/>诗篇认识他那天跟在他后面，一路走一路跟着他笑。诗篇并不是在看笑话，诗篇的笑容很悲哀也很温暖，劈不开任何四海八荒，诗篇是现世的诗篇。<br/>解凡心却不是现世的和尚。解凡心淌着他深红色和黄色的袈裟边角，虔诚得像布达拉宫砸进了麦加。我知道我的一些朋友是不拜神佛的，解凡心不是其中之一。解凡心是拜的，但拜的和人海云云香火淼淼不一样。<br/>人真是多啊，解凡心光滑的额头几乎磕在行路人脚下。老人，穿着环卫工人衣服的中年人，刚刚在故宫开完了一整天的直播做珠宝推销的中年人，拍照的年轻人，去one page和星巴克的女孩儿，举着糖葫芦的女孩儿。有人双手合十回一礼，有人跳开，有人哭笑不得。<br/>诗篇说：他们要踩着你了。<br/>解凡心笑问：痛不得么？<br/>诗篇摇头：我比较痛不得。<br/>解凡心对别的游客笑：女施主——女施主我给您拍。<br/>他才拜完人家。他拜的时候笑也不笑，如如不动，如同已化佛陀。夜色泼洒出了血色，诗篇发现她什么都幻想不出来。<br/>解凡心这时候已经拍完了，正在重新跪回人海下。<br/>你在跪什么？诗篇问，你看没看到什么幻想？<br/>诸法空相，不生不灭，不垢不净，不增不减。解凡心说着，还笑。<br/>诗篇叹了口气。诗篇嘟嘟囔囔：我看你不是很情愿。你笑得像个怀疑论者，一个挑战者。<br/>解凡心清净的眼睛看着她。我就快到了，解凡心说。<br/>你笑得像个不幸而且卑劣的爱人。诗篇说。<br/>解凡心的膝盖重若千钧地坠向地面。前门这条街走起来还行，跪起来很不舒服，太硬了，尘土藏在静寂的石缝里。石缝里也流淌夜灯，远处的飞檐隐去。<br/>解凡心说：我在跪世人呢。这形形色色。<br/>他站起来拍了拍他的膝盖：但你不是。<br/>我怎么不是？<br/>吉普赛算什么世人？解凡心的语气里没有刺：你跑还来不及，假惺惺。陪我跪过去，我就告诉你。<br/>诗篇瞠目结舌的。诗篇习惯她比别人先想半步，偶尔输了就很错愕。诗篇的缺陷是很多的，诗篇是个很软弱的人，只在流浪里坚定点。解凡心呢，解凡心不看不起任何人，也不看得起任何人，只是他有太多话无处可讲了。而且诗篇是个很轻很轻的负担。<br/>诗篇问也没问“告诉我什么”？就陪他跪了下去。<br/>这形形色色的人。诗篇说。<br/>能除一切苦，真实不虚。解凡心说。解凡心笑得让诗篇觉得自己要被超度了。他说：快起来，别在广德楼门口儿躺着，你让人家做不做生意，一会儿城管来抓你，我可不帮你。<br/>你帮帮我。诗篇说。你要告诉我什么？<br/>我叫解凡心。他说。这是他透露的第一条消息，他的第一个砝码。他说：你想知道我为什么在这儿吗，陪我磕长头到正门那家星巴克，我就告诉你。诗篇说你糊弄我易如反掌得像抓娃娃一样。解凡心的眼神沉静：我绝不骗你。快起来，别躺着。解凡心捡了个小石子丢诗篇。诗篇又是一大口叹气。解凡心又说：光心疼我跪，不陪着我走，光说不做是小狗。诗篇说我还不如小狗。<br/>什刹海一路往西是荒海。解凡心说。诗篇一骨碌站起来跟他重复不标准的跪拜。解凡心却不肯再讲。人群又是如此熙攘。</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>